Hope You're Happy
by Jesus of Surburbia
Summary: My first Songfic. Okay well.. Ron and Hermione have been dating and this fic they break up and at the end they.... sorta get back together. Song is Hope You're Happy by Dashboard Confessional. Ron's POV.


A/N Okay.. this song is by a really great bad called Dashboard Confessional. They're a bit emo but.. good emo.. real good emo. Anyway Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song... so.. yeah... Whatever.

**Hope You're Happy**

_Which of the bold face lies will we use?_

_I hope that you're happy_

_You really deserve it_

_This will be best for us both in the end_

"Um... Hermione... there's something I need to talk to you about." I start looking at her as she sit on the couch next to me staring at me a smile on her face. At these words, Hermione's smiling lips from into a straight line as she watches me.

"What is it Ron?" She asks me a look of concern on her face but her tone of voice sounding a bit worried.

_Oh no... _I think trying to avoid her beautiful chocolate brown opals. _Damnit Ron... you have to tell her._ Inhaling sharply I break my eye contact with her and look down at the floor of the common room.

"Ron... I... I can't do this anymore." Hermione blurts out as if she read my mind. I loked at her as if she was crazy.. did she know I was going to break up with her... or.. was she just talking about something else

"Hermione... what do you mean?" I ask stupidly looking at her.

"I can't be with you anymore Ron... I feel like... I don't know.. I just... can't." she tries to explain but has much difficulty. Hermione looks away from me her eyes brimming with hot tears.

"Hermione... I understand... thats what I was going to talk to you about..." I tell her shrugging and lifting a shaky hand and placing it on her own that was resting on her knee. She pulls her hand out from under mine and looks up at me.

"I hope you're happy." she says to me rather harshly as if it was me who broke up with her. Raising my eyebrows I look at her in disbelief.

"Hermione... what are you talking about..." Pausing I try to find the words that are on the tip of my tongue, suddenly they came out in a rather loud yell, "You deserve it." I can feel my eyebrows knitting together as we both jump up from the couch glaring at eachother, in a mixtured of love and anger.

"Oh yeah... I do, do I?" she shouts back at me. Then Hermieon snaps at me rather sarcastically, "I'm sure it'll be best for both of us." And with that said, or snapped, or yelled, Hermione lifted her hand and quickly hit it across my face with a slap. Turning on her heel, she ran off up the spiral staircase towards the girls dorm.

_But your taste still lingers on my lips_

_Like I just placed them upon yours_

_And I starve_

_I starve for you_

_But this new diets liquid_

_And dulling to the senses_

_And its crude_

_But it will do_

Up in my own dorm, I sit on my four poster, the curtain closed, craddling my head in my hands like the pathetic loser I am. _How could she blame this on me, she told me she wanted to break up first... not me._ The inccident of just an hour ago replayed in my mind, my memory putting a strange emphasis on the slap. After she stormed all I did was stand there, starring after her not being able to comprehend what just happened. _What the hell did happen?_ Well thats a stupid question. I knew what happened... even though I didn't want to. I tried to drive the memory out with something else... but all the other happy memories I had were ones I had with her. I licked my lips slightly and sighed. Her lips... my lips... pushing the memory out of my mind was the memory of her lips touching mine for the first time. I licked my lips again as if trying to taste her lips on my own. Thats all I felt like I wanted right now... Hermione. In my arms, and mine in hers, where I felt safe. My lips on hers. Together. Locked in a passionate kiss. I figure now I'm going to have get use to not feeling them again. God.. that was going to be hard to get use to. But... I guess... it will do.

_Which of the standard lines will we use?_

_I've been meaning to call you_

_I've just been so busy_

_We'll catch up soon_

_Lets make it a point to_

_How are we going to still be friends? How am I going to talk to her... I'm dying to hear her voice... she's been ignoring me. _I caught her in the library alone... a few days after the fight.. I figured she would be with Harry. Inhaling I made my way over to her.

"Listen Hermione... I really want to talk to you." I started lamely rubing the back of my neck as I stopped a few feet away from the table she was at.

Hermione's eyes were kept focus on the book pages that were in front of her trying to ignore me.

I stood there staring at her as she kept "reading". I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Listen Ron..." Hermione finally says after a mintue or two of silence. "I'm sure you've been so busy.. and really... I don't care." she says to me closing the book and slamming it on to the table.

_God... how could she be so cruel?_ I wonder staring at her. I swallow and said, "Hermione... I'm not lying...I've been meaning to talk to you." I tell her which wasn't a lie.. but all the same she pretends to believe.

"And I'm sure you haven't because you've been so busy." Hermione crosses her arms and her once soft eyes turn cold and hard as stone. "Ron.. I need to go... I'm sorry I can't stay and listen to you use standard 'I want to get back together' lines." She tells me as she stands up and shoves the book in her book bag. As Hermione passes me, I reach out and take hold of her arm. Turning to look at me, she parts his thin lips to speak,

"Ron-" I cut her off before she can talk anymore by pressing my lips against hers. I hold them there for a few seconds, waiting to feel her kiss back. Nothing. Using her free arm she pushes me in the chest to get away. I reluctantly remove my lips from hers and my hand from her arm.

"I...I told you Ron... I can't." Hermione looked at me one last time and shook her head before she rushed towards the library doors.

"Hermione.." I call after her. She turns to look at me. "Promise me we'll catch up soon.. I really want to talk to you." She stands there for a few seconds. Hermione turned back towards the large oak door leading in and out of the Library. Opening on, he turned around and called back to me, "Let's make a point to."

I smile, I wasn't quite sure if she meant it sarcastically or if she really did. But the way she said it, it sounded like she meant. Hoping she did, I sighed as she left the library. I placed a hand on the cheek that she had slap just a few nights ago. Smiling slightly I rushed out of the library.

_But your taste still lingers on my lips_

_Like I just placed them upon yours_

_And I starve_

_I starve for you_

_But this new diets liquid_

_And dulling to the senses_

_And its crude_

_But it will do _

_I hope it will do_

There she was... sitting in the common room... reading of course. Ever since the fight I have hated goingin the common room. As I sat on the couch watching her I smiled. I wasn't quite sure if she noticed me sitting there watching her.

"Hello Ronald." She greets me rather sophisticatedly. Well apparently.. she did notice me. Hermione kept her eyes on the book. I could see the corners of her lips quirking up slightly as if she was fighting back a smile.

I couldn't help but smile myself, I copied her, and said, "Hello Hermione." I sit straight up and straigthen out my back against the couch's cushioned back.

"Fancy seeing you here." She tells me closing the book and setting it down on the table softly. Hermione crosses her legs and rests her arms on the arms of the chair. She looks over at me.

"Certainly is." I answer casaully, looking around the common room. Looking back at her I smile and she lets out a giggle.

"So... Listen Ron.. about today in the Library." I stop her with a 'shh'. Standing up I walk over towards the chair she's sitting it. Getting down on to a knee I placed a hand on the arm rest.

"Its okay Hermione.. I understand.. I really do.." I tell her nodding.

Hermione looks at me and asks, "Ron... can I still love you... but not be your girlfriend?"

I nod and say, "Of course you can, my heart is yours to fill or burst... to break or bury.. which ever you prefer."

She smiles and leans over, pressing her lips against mine.

Finally..my growing need for her lips to touch mine is over... Well... for now atleast.


End file.
